This invention relates to an agricultural bagging machine and, more particularly, to an agricultural bagging machine having a vertically disposed chain feeder positioned above the rotor thereof.
Agricultural bagging machines have been employed for several years to bag or pack silage or the like into elongated plastic bags. Two of the earliest bagging machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,061 and 4,046,068. In the prior art bagging machines, silage or the like is supplied to the forward or intake end of the bagging machine and is fed to a rotor which conveys the silage into a tunnel on which the bag is positioned so that the bag is filled. In the prior art devices, the silage tends to bridge or clog in the hopper or intake end of the bagging machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,805 discloses a beater bar feeder arrangement for supplying the silage to the rotor and which is intended to prevent bridging or clogging of the silage in the hopper.
In the beater bar arrangement such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,805, a dangerous hazard is present due to the projections or arms extending from the beater bar shaft. Further, the rotating beater bar of U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,805 tends to throw silage particles into the air, making for a dusty condition.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved agricultural bagging machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an agricultural bagging machine having a vertically disposed chain feeder positioned above the rotor of the machine for conveying silage to the rotor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an agricultural bagging machine having a vertical chain feeder which provides a more efficient delivery of silage to the rotor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an agricultural bagging machine which eliminates the dusty conditions normally associated with beater bar feeders in prior art agricultural bagging machines.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an agricultural bagging machine which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.